Hope Has a Place
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: The sequel to "Another Battle to Fight". Read for yourself to find out the rest! Please review! Rated PG for mild swearing and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

HOPE HAS A PLACE  
  
A/N: This is the sequal to ANOTHER BATTLE TO FIGHT. I am so glad that most of you enjoyed that story! Thank you for all of your reviews-they are very much appreciated. Please continue to read and review any of my other stories and this one of course. Thank you! ~Hermione Eveningfall  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eowyn, sister-daughter of King Theoden, gave a dramatic sigh as she gazed out the window of the dining hall. It was pouring rain and her Uncle was holding a small council to discuss the situation at hand. Present at the council were Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas son of Thranduil, Gandalf the White, Eomer, sister-son of Theoden and herself.  
  
It had been a very long week, and Eowyn was exhausted. She turned to Legolas, who was sitting beside Aragorn, and smiled at him. The Elf had fallen ill during the Battle of Helm's Deep as a result of a poison that had been on an arrowtip embedded in his arm. The fever had broken several nights ago, but Legolas was still very weak.  
  
"To Isengard I must go," began Gandalf. "And all of you must come with me."  
  
Theoden, Eomer and Aragorn were horrified. "To Isengard?" They cried.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes. I must return to Isengard and those who will may go with me. There we may see strange things."  
  
Eowyn glanced down at the table. Going to Isengard would mean going straight into Saruman's realm. Surely they would all be killed there! She told Gandalf this, but the King looked at her with a stern expression. "You will not be going, Eowyn." He began.  
  
Eowyn lifted her head. "I will not? Why?" She cried in disbelief.  
  
"Because, lady, it is a very dangerous mission. We are going straight to the homeland of Saruman." Aragorn added. "You will remain here."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts, Eowyn." Theoden scowled.  
  
Legolas eyed the fair maiden sympathetically and watched as she stood up, her lips pursed together in a tight, thin line. She turned to Eomer who nodded at her.  
  
"You think I can not do this because I am a woman." She snapped. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand and glared at him. "Answer me, Uncle. You do not believe I can do this because you think that women are weak! That is what you think, is it not?"  
  
Theoden cleared his throat. "I did not say that."  
  
"You implied it!" Eowyn spat. "If you'll beg my pardon, I have some KNITTING I have to do in my bedroom." She turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving the rest of the council behind. When Eowyn was out of ear shot, Aragorn burst into laughter.  
  
"She is something else," He told Theoden, who was tapping his fingers nervously. "Now. Our plan is truly to go then?"  
  
Theoden nodded. "Yes, Gandalf. I will go to Isengard with you, you have my word."  
  
"Then so shall we." Said Aragorn, nodding to Legolas and Gimli. Gimli stood up, his eyes fixed on his Elvan companion.  
  
"But Legolas-his health," The Dwarf began. "Cleary he is not well enough to ride as yet?"  
  
Aragorn smiled gently at Gimli as Legolas broke in, "I am feeling quite well, Gimli. I will be all right."  
  
"But you nearly passed out at supper last night," The Dwarf continued.  
  
"Gimli." Aragorn chuckled. "We will take good care of Legolas. The healer told us that he is well enough to travel."  
  
Legolas grimaced a little as he felt a slight wave of dizziness. He had not been quite right since the illness, and he could not stand on his feet for more than ten minutes without having to sit down. Gimli mumbled something inaudible through his beard but said no more. He secretly wished he could have gone back to Mirkwood with his father, who had been there for him for the first three horrid nights. After the decision to go to Isengard, Gandalf began to finalize the details.  
  
"We will journey under the shadow of evening," He began. "It is as well; for it is my counsel that all our comings and goings should be as secret as may be, henceforth. But do not command many men to go with you, Theoden. We are not going their to fight."  
  
Theoden nodded in understanding. "Very well. We will leave at first light tomorrow, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes. As soon as possible."  
  
Legolas let out a small yawn and apologized. "Excuse me. My goodness, I am tired." He turned to Aragorn. "I think I will go to bed early tonight. Will you prepare my horse for me in the morning?"  
  
The ranger nodded. "Of course. Let me check your temperature just as a precaution. I do not want that fever returning again." Aragorn stood and walked over to the Elf, resting his hand against Legolas's forehead. "You feel all right. Go on then. I'll wake you first thing in the morning."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Aragorn. Good night, Gimli."  
  
"Good night, laddie. Rest well." The Dwarf replied.  
  
Theoden watched as Legolas dissapeared through the large double doors and smiled. "I am so very glad to see how well he is doing."  
  
"Yes. He frightened all of us," Aragorn agreed. "I was so very certain that he was going to..."  
  
"Don't say that word, Aragorn!" Gimli ordered.  
  
"What word?" asked the ranger. "D...."  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
Theoden chortled. "Thank goodness that King Thranduil arrived with the antedote, or we surely would have lost our good friend."  
  
It still brought a tear to Aragorn's eye when he remembered how much pain the dear Elf had been through. Legolas had spent long nights shivering from chills due to a high fever and a burning sensation as a result of the wound. Aragorn had spent hours at a time sitting beside Legolas's bed, blotting the feverish skin with a damp rag and applying small amounts of herbal teas to keep in fluids.  
  
"Thank the Valar he is well at last," Aragorn added.  
  
"Aie." Agreed Gimli, lifting his glass of ale. "I'll drink to that."  
  
  
  
Legolas walked down the corridor towards the room he had been staying in since he arrived, and passed by Eowyn's chambers. The woman in deed sat doing needlepoint on a cushioned armchair by the window, and the expression on her face could have soured milk.  
  
He stood in the doorway and folded his arms. Clearly she had no idea that anyone else was there, and she continued working steadily on her project.  
  
"Good evening, Eowyn." Legolas greeted.  
  
"Argh!" Eowyn cried, throwing the needlepoint into the air in surprise. She clutched at her heart when she caught sight of Legolas and she let out a laugh. "Legolas! You startled me! I wish you would not do such a thing."  
  
Legolas smiled mischeviously. "Nai hem berrenth, neth pen." He replied, much to her annoyance.  
  
"Oooooh-do you not even have the decency to speak to me in my native tongue?"  
  
"It meant I am sorry, young one." Legolas explained.  
  
"Young one?" Eowyn sniggered. "Where do you get off, calling anyone young? Everyone is young to you! You're 2,391 years old!"  
  
This reply caused Legolas to laugh. "Very true. However, you are incorrect-I am 2,392."  
  
Eowyn let out a giggle and said "Oh, forgive me then." but then sighed. "I am so angry," Eowyn growled. "I do wish I could go to Isengard too. My Uncle treats me like I AM a child all of the time. I am perfectly capable of fighting! He has seen me with the blade several times and I do not see why..." She blew out her breath. "I am sorry, Legolas. I do not mean to whine like this."  
  
Legolas chortled. "It is all right. I understand you are upset, but you must understand your Uncle's reasoning."  
  
She nodded. "I know. I just-I wish for ONCE that he'd let me do what I wished to do. I hate feeling like a rat in a cage all of the time." She noticed the needlepoint lying on the rug, picked it up, and cracked it in half over her knee. Legolas's mouth opened as he watched her do so. "Why could I have not been a man?" She wailed.  
  
"I wish I knew the answer to that one, my lady."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "I am so glad you are feeling better, Legolas. You had all of us so worried."  
  
"Yes-so am I, though I still am so very tired."  
  
Eowyn nodded. "At least you will have a horse to ride. Surely that will make it easier."  
  
"Partially. I hope I have enough strength to even get on the horse tomorrow."  
  
Eowyn folded her arms. "You will." She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest. Thank you for coming to visit me, though. At least I am not forgotten!"  
  
Legolas laughed. "Of course not! Quel du." He added with a wink.  
  
"Ooooooooh!" Eowyn cried, stomping her foot as he left the room. She folded her arms once he had been gone for at least two minutes before bending over to pick up the broken pieces of her needlepoint. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Very early the next morning Aragorn hurried to Legolas's bedroom. He was relieved to see the Elf sleeping with his eyes open again, but hated the idea of having to prod his companion awake.  
  
"Legolas. It is time to get up." Aragorn gave the Elf a gentle shake, but Legolas only mumbled something and turned in the opposite direction, bundling underneath the blankets. Aragorn rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of the end of the blankets and yanking them off.  
  
Legolas blinked when a sudden blast of cold air hit him, and he stared up at Aragorn, open-mouthed. The ranger chortled as the Elf rubbed his eyes while yawning. "Can I not stay in bed for one more day?" He asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, Legolas, I am sorry. Your horse is ready and you must get up."  
  
Legolas nodded before climbing out of the bed. He felt dizzy for a second and had to clutch the bedpost until the world tipped itself rightside up. Aragorn allowed Legolas to lean on his arm as the two of them made their way to the main hall, where they met up with the rest of the group. Eowyn stood with her arms folded tightly across her chest, watching the goings-on.  
  
"Good luck," She told Aragorn cooly.  
  
He nodded respectfully before aiding Legolas outdoors where the horses stood. "Slowly now. That's it."  
  
Once Legolas was seated on the back of his white stallion, Gandalf held up his staff. "Aragorn, perhaps you should ride with Legolas. He is still very weak and may need some support."  
  
The ranger nodded and started to step forward, but Gimli stopped him. "What about me? I always ride with Legolas."  
  
Gandalf smiled at the Dwarf. "Not this time, Gimli. You will ride with me. Aragorn will be able to support Legolas's weight a lot better than you would."  
  
Gimli finally agreed to the solution and was helped onto Gandalf's horse.  
  
Aragorn swung onto the horse behind Legolas, taking hold of the reins. Legolas let out a soft moan, more from exhaustion than from pain. Theoden, who stood in front of them, nodded. "Shall we ride?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Away we go," Gandalf said, digging his heels gently into the sides of Shadowfax, and the company began to move away from the villiage of Rohan. Eowyn stood on the stone terrace, her arms folded, and her skirts flowing in the wind. A few silent tears slid down her cheeks as she watched her kin ride futher and further away.  
  
  
  
Legolas tried his best to sit up straight as the horse began to trot. He could feel Aragorn's arms on either side of him as almost a rail to keep him from falling. "What has become of those miserable orcs?" He finally asked.  
  
"That I think," Gandalf replied, "One will never know."  
  
"You may lean against me, Legolas, if you feel the need." Aragorn spoke, sensing the Elf's exhaustion.  
  
"No," Legolas snipped. "I do NOT need your support, thank you." He stopped himself before glancing over his shoulder. "I am sorry-I did not mean to sound cross."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "That is all right, my friend. "You have not been well."  
  
The riders, within a few hours, came to the wood, and they halted; horse and man, they were unwilling to pass in. The trees were grey and menacing, and a shadow or mist was about them. Eventually they managed to urge their horses into the forest, but were surprised to find that no living creature existed. "Strange," said Legolas quietly. "It is hot in here. I feel a great wrath around me. Do you not feel the air throbbing in your ears?" He asked Gandalf. Gimli frowned as he gazed about.  
  
"I still wonder," He began, "What madness brought me here. I do wish I could have found the time to explore the grand caverns of Helm's Deep." He turned to Legolas. "Do you know, laddie, that the caves of Helm's Deep are grand and beautiful?"  
  
Legolas smiled weakly. "I did not, Gimli. I have not had the urge to venture into a cave."  
  
However, Gimli was not listening. "My kin would pay in pure gold just to go inside of them!"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "And I would pay gold to be excused," He replied. "And double to be let out."  
  
Gimli rolled his eyes. "I've said this once and I will say it again- once an Elf always an Elf."  
  
Legolas shivered, which surprised him a little. "Very odd. I am so cold, yet I know it is very warm in here."  
  
Aragorn frowned and placed a hand against the back of the Elf's neck. "You are not running a fever." He sighed. "But here-take my cloak. You may be experiencing leftover chills from the poison." Aragorn wrapped his thick cloak around the Elf's shoulders.  
  
"Leftover chills?" asked Gimli.  
  
"He did have a very high fever after all, Master Dwarf." Gandalf replied. "We are very lucky he survived at all."  
  
"I c-can deal with b-being a little c-cold," Legolas shivered.  
  
Gimli chuckled. "J-just a l-little c-cold?" He mimicked the Elf. " You sound like you're sitting atop an ice burg!"  
  
"That is enough, gentleman." Aragorn ordered.  
  
Gimli smiled to himself as he watched the Elf bobbing gently up and down in front of Aragorn, gazing ahead. It was true-Legolas did look much different than he had before the Battle of Helm's Deep. He was MUCH thinner and paler, and very fragile-almost like a china tea cup. It had in deed been a very exhausting time for the three companions. He remembered sitting up for a couple of hours each night with Legolas, having to endure his friend's cries of pain and fever delirium. The Dwarf finally cleared his throat, trying not to become too emotional. He had spent enough tears already that week, feeling very much like a whimp.  
  
"What are you thinking of, Gimli?" asked Gandalf. "You seem very quiet."  
  
Legolas looked at his small friend with a weak smile. "Are you all right, Gimli?" He asked. He had a feeling the Dwarf was thinking about him.  
  
"Wha?" Gimli asked, shaking his head. "Oh-n-nothing. Just daydreaming a bit."  
  
"You are worried about me, Gimli."  
  
Gimli gasped. "What makes you say such a thing?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Hmph." The Dwarf grunted. "Well-I have a perfect right to be worried, Legolas. With how ill you were back there. I mean-look at you, shivering in a perfectly stifling warm forest."  
  
Aragorn smiled at this. He kept a close eye on Theoden and his men who were several feet ahead, with Eomer riding at the back. Speaking of Eomer-Eowyn was probably spending this time throwing plates against the wall in her mode of sulking. Legolas had already told him that she had broken a needlepoint over her knee-VERY unlady like, he had said. A woman with such a desire to go to battle was unusual.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas asked, breaking the ranger's trail of thought. "May I have a sip of water?"  
  
"Of course." He reached into his pack and pulled out one of his canteens, handing it to the Elf. The group rode in silence then for a while, but Legolas was ever looking from side to side, and if he were on foot would have halted to listen to the sounds of the wood (that is, if Gimli or Aragorn would have let him).  
  
"These are the strangest trees I have ever seen," He spoke. "and I have seen many an oak grow from acorn to ruinous age. I wish that there were leisure now to walk among them: they have voices, and in time I might come to understand their thought."  
  
At least the effect of the poison had not caused the Elf's magic to diminish. He could still hear the trees talking to each other, which was a relief to Aragorn.  
  
"No, no!" said Gimli. "Let us leave them! I guess their thought already; hatred of all that go on two legs; and their speech is crushing and strangling."  
  
"Not all that go on two legs," said Legolas. "There I think you are wrong. It is Orcs that they hate. For they do not belong here and know little of Elves and Men. Far away are the valleys where they sprang. From the deep dales of Fanghorn, Gimli, that is whence they come, I guess. Aragorn, you do not have to baracade me quite so much. I can take hold of the reins for now if you'd like-your knuckles are starting to turn white."  
  
The ranger laughed. "I'm sorry, Legolas."  
  
"I am not as frail as you think," The Elf snarled. "I am tired of being treated like a helpless child! Will you not let me go on as I have in the past?"  
  
"Perhaps one day, son of Thranduil." Gandalf told him. "I understand your frustration, but you still have quite a bit of recovering to do."  
  
Aragorn smiled at the wizard. "Very well, Legolas. I will allow you to take hold of the reins at this point in time. If you feel the least bit tired, give them to me. I do not want you falling off of the horse and breaking your neck!"  
  
Legolas scowled, but accepted the reins nonetheless, and felt Aragorn grip his waist, for the up and down motion of the horse jerked him around if he kept his arms to his sides. Legolas was amazed at how weak his hands were. He felt his fingers trembling a little as he grasped the damp leather, but he lifted his head high and fought all fatigue that was running through his body. He could see the dust kicking up from Eomer's horse far in front, and wondered how much further Isengard could possibly be.  
  
"Legolas," Gimli began again, "One day you must come with me and together we will explore the caves of Helm's Deep. I was very happy that I got to at least experience a portion of them!"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "I'll tell you what, Master Dwarf. Let us make a bargain then. If we survive all of the perils of this journey, then you must come with me and we will visit the woods of Fanghorn. Then I will come with you to explore Helm's Deep. Is that not a good compromise?"  
  
Gimli chortled. "If I were close enough to you, Legolas, I would shake your hand, but right now a verbal agreement must take place. That is a very good bargain, Master Elf. Let us hope we get to do so."  
  
Legolas smiled at him. "Good. Ah-it looks as though we are preparing to leave this wood! See? The edge of the forest approaches! How far is it to Isengard, Gandalf?"  
  
"About fifteen leagues as the crows of Saruman make it," The wizard replied.  
  
Legolas gave a great shudder. They were approaching one of the places he had never hoped to come to in his lifetime. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Back at the House of Theoden in Rohan, Eowyn in deed was throwing china plates against the wall of her bedroom. "Stay home, Eowyn." She snarled. "You are a Lady of Kings, Eowyn." SMASH. "Stay behind and remain a hermitt why don't you, Eowyn?" SMASH. She stood breathing heavily as she stared at the mess on the floor. Not that she cared. No one was here to yell at her anyway. She picked up another plate from her bedspread and looked at it. "Are you going to sit here and take this?" She shouted angrily. "Are you going to LET ME THROW YOU?" SMASH. She let out a yell at this point and fell to her hands and knees, her body shaking with angry sobs. It took her a second before she lifted her head to gaze out the window at the darkening sky.  
  
"I am getting nowwhere this way." She sighed. Then an evil smile crossed her lips. "I will have my OWN adventure. After all-I am an adult, am I not?" She rubbed her hands together and let out an almost meniacal laugh. "Go against their wishes, yes. Exactly." She straightened the front of her dress and quickly checked her complexion and hair in the mirror before hurrying out into the villiage to find a horse, and decided that she would ride to one of the main cities targeted by Saruman: Gondor. 'I will prove myself yet,' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden and company continued their treck through the forest. Legolas, though exhausted as he was, refused to give in to sleep. It was a good thing too, because he suddenly saw something that he thought the rest of the group should know about. "There are eyes!" he cried suddenly, startling Aragorn, who had been in an almost trance-like state.  
  
"What? Legolas, are you all right?" he asked in alarm.  
  
The Elf nodded, fighting a bit of dizziness that had overtaken him due to the stifling heat in the forest. "I see eyes, Aragorn....eyes looking out from the shadows of the boughs! I have never seen such eyes before." He nearly slid off of the horse, but Aragorn caught him just in time.  
  
"Gandalf," the ranger began, "I think when we come out of this forest we ought to take a while to rest. Legolas looks ready to keel over..."  
  
The wizard smiled at Legolas, who was trying to convince Aragorn to allow him to take control of the reins. Finally, Aragorn complied, and the young Elf gripped the long strips of thick leather in his hands. He felt somewhat stronger when he had control of the horse rather than just being a passenger.  
  
"I suppose a short rest would not hurt," Gandalf replied. "But those eyes you see, Legolas, are the eyes of Ents. Come, let us catch up with Theoden and his men so we can tell them of our plan."  
  
The four companions urged their horses into a quick canter and caught up with the rest of the company who were a good twenty feet ahead. The others had noticed the mysterious dark shapes in the distance that Legolas had been referring to, and were a bit frightened. When Gandalf reassured them that the shapes were not the least bit harmless, Theoden spoke of the legends he'd heard of these marvelous treehearders.  
  
"We cared little for what lay beyond the borders of our land," the king explained, sounding a bit guilty. "Songs we have that tell of these things, but we are forgetting them, teaching them only to children, as a careless custom. And now the songs have come down among us out of strange places and walk visible beneath the sun." (TTT p. 197)  
  
Legolas smiled weakly. "I do hope we stop soon, Aragorn. I do not think I can continue much further without a rest and a piece of lembas or a drink of water. I am feeling dizzy."  
  
Aragorn sighed. He knew the Elf's symptoms were the left over side effects from the poison, and that these side effects could possibly last forever at this rate. "We will stop, Legolas, I promise." As a precaution, the ranger rested his bare hand against the Elf's neck, checking for any signs of a temperature. When he found nothing, he felt a bit of relief go through him. The last thing the company needed was for Legolas to come down with another fever while out in the wild.  
  
Finally, they left the forest, and came to the banks of a river, where they decided would be a good place to stop for the time being. Legolas allowed Aragorn to help him down from the horse, and even took the advantage of leaning on the ranger's arm while they walked to a boulder which was sticking out of ground. "Lean against this for support while we sit," Aragorn told Legolas, helping him to the ground.  
  
Gimli sat down beside Legolas after the Elf was settled, and watched as Theoden and his men tended to their horses, feeding them and giving them fresh water. "Come and join us, Eomer," Gimli offered, patting the bare patch of grass beside him. "you look like you could use a good rest, sir."  
  
Eomer chuckled after he gave his horse a pat on the side. "Thank you, master dwarf." He grinned at Aragorn who had taken out his pipe and was liting it. When Eomer sat down, it took him a few moments to get comfortable. Eventually all of the men were sitting, and with the help of Theoden and Gandalf, rations were passed around so that everyone had something to eat and fresh water to drink.  
  
"I do not feel well, Aragorn." Legolas whispered after sipping from the canteen. "I feel dizzy."  
  
Aragorn smiled gently at him. "It is an after effect of the poison, my friend. You will feel dizzy and weak for a bit. Hopefully you will regain your full strength in time."  
  
Gimli sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps a song or two would cheer us all up," Eomer suggested. "When my men and I were banished from Rohan by Wormtongue, we often sang as we rode and that kept up our spirits."  
  
Gimli sniggered. "I could not at this moment imagine what your voice would sound like," he teased. "Certainly not like that of a fair maiden."  
  
Eomer scowled. "I will not respond to such a retort, Gimli, son of Gloin." He looked at Aragorn. "What do you say, friend? Shall we engage in a song?"  
  
Aragorn chortled. "What did you slip into your water, Eomer?"  
  
"I think a song is a very good idea, Aragorn," Gandalf spoke up. He was leaning against Shadowfax's legs, his staff resting across his lap.  
  
"Very well then." Eomer stood up and bowed, causing laughter and the sound of clapping from the other men to fill the silence. Legolas watched the man, not smiling at all. He felt Aragorn place a hand on his shoulder, and turned to the ranger, who nodded respectfully.  
  
"This should cheer you up, my friend." Aragorn whispered. "Allow me to join you, Eomer son of Eomund."  
  
Eomer clasped a hand on Aragorn's back, nearly causing the ranger to stumble forward from the strength. Then Eomer began to sing, his voice coming out very deep and cracking a bit:  
  
"There was a merry passenger, a messenger, a mariner he built a gilded gondola to wander in, and had in her a load of yellow oranges and porridge for his provender; he perfumed her with marjoram and cardamom and lavender." (Tolkien Reader)  
  
As Legolas listened to the words, he was reminded of Eowyn who was still back in Rohan, probably furious with them for having left her behind. Well, more or less furious with Aragorn and Theoden more than he.  
  
It amused Legolas greately when they got to the verse,  
  
"He sat and sang a melody, his errantry a-tarrying; he begged a pretty butterfly that fluttered by to marry him. She scorned him and she scoffed at him, She laughed at him unpitying So long he studied wizardry And sigaldry and smithying."  
  
Before the others knew it, Legolas had fallen sound asleep, laying on the soft grass, using his cloak for a pillow. Aragorn folded his arms, frowning a bit. "He is so tired," he told Eomer quietly. "I think we should give him at least a good half an hour's rest before we start up again."  
  
"Shhhhh." Whispered Gimli, taking off his cloak and putting it over the sleeping Elf as a blanket. Eomer nodded, and soon the company lapsed into quiet chatter, trying not to wake Legolas who was snoring a bit from slight conjestion.  
When the half an hour was up, Aragorn woke Legolas, who was not happy about being aroused from his peaceful nap, but understood that they could not linger in one place for long. "Those uruk-hai could be anywhere," Aragorn told Legolas as he aided the young prince back into the horse and hopped up behind him.  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli announced, "can I ride with him a bit? I kind of miss my old seat."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Not at this point in time, Gimli. Legolas is still not feeling well and it is safer if he rides with me, as I can give him better support."  
  
Gimli scowled as Gandalf at that moment, lifted him around the waist and hoisted him up onto Shadowfax. "I HATE riding horses," the dwarf growled under his breath. "Fell off one twice already...not a good experience to go by..."  
  
Legolas smiled weakly at the dwarf as he felt the horse begin to trot again. The small nap he had managed to obtain helped him somewhat, but he still felt fairly woozy. He listened to Eomer tell Gandalf that "this is become a dreary place. What sickness has befallen the river? Many fair things Saruman has destroyed: has he devoured the springs of Isen too?"  
  
Gandalf frowned. "So it would seem," he sighed.  
  
"So much death everywhere," Theoden sighed. "So much hate."  
  
Legolas agreed full-heartedly. "This darkness seems to drawl on forever, does it not?" he asked warily, leaning limply against Aragorn, who was sitting as straight as possible.  
  
"Aye," sighed Gimli. "This darkness never seems to end."  
  
"You are holding the reins too tightly," Aragorn told the Elf. "Your knuckles are turning white. Here, let me take them for you...."  
  
"No!" Legolas snapped angrily. "I am not a child. Do not treat me as one! It is bad enough that I am feeling as awful as I am right now."  
  
Aragorn was a bit taken aback by his companion's retort, but Gandalf eased the tension. "He was only trying to help you, Legolas. I understand you are not well, and that you still wish to keep your pride, but pride is not going to aid you in your full recovery. So I suggest allowing Aragorn to take hold of the reins for a while."  
  
The young Elf stared at the wizard, his mouth hanging open. No one had ever talked to him like that before. (Well, with the exception of his father...) He finally complied and allowed Aragorn to take the reins, but much to his disgust. He leaned back against Aragorn, allowing the motion of the horse to relax him. The motion eventually put him to sleep again, and Aragorn stationed himself around the Elf so he could use his arms as support, so Legolas would not slip off on either side.  
  
'Rest well, my friend.' The ranger thought with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Apologies for the delay but eh..thanks to Helen's consistent bugging, and here is chapter 4!  
  
Just as Aragorn had expected, Legolas was thoroughly miserable when he awoke about twenty minutes later, rather angry that he was still on top of the horse. He would snap at anyone who tried to cheer him up, and demanded that Aragorn hand over the reins for the time being. Aragorn knew that it was better to do as Legolas asked, rather than have to deal with his sharp tongue. His stress-level was not ready to deal with that, so the ranger handed the Elf the straps of leather, placing a hand on either side of Legolas' waist so that he would not fall off himself.  
  
"Isengard is not far now at all," Gandalf announced. "We ought to approach the river of Isen by late evening. By then I think it will be time for us to set up camp. We have had a very long day."  
  
Legolas could not disagree with Gandalf, for he ached everywhere and could not wait to get a good night's sleep. "Would you care for some water, Legolas?" Aragorn asked cautiously, after having taken a sip from the cateen himself. Legolas looked over his shoulder and accepted it, finally sighing.  
  
"I am sorry I have been so ill-tempered today, Aragorn." He apologized, after taking a few big sips and handing the cateen back to the ranger. Aragorn put the canteen back into his bag and repositioned himself behind Legolas.  
  
"It is not your fault. You are in a lot of pain and have every right to feel the way you are feeling."  
  
"But I should not take my pain out on you," Legolas continued, grimacing as a sharp pain shot through his injured arm, and he released the reins, squeezing his eyes shut as he grasped his shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Gandalf with concern as he noticed the Elf gritting his teeth, trying desparately not to cry out. When the pain diminished, Legolas let out a deep breath, feeling faint again.  
  
"It was my shoulder. The pain is not always there but when it comes it can almost become unbearable."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I think when we stop to camp I will heat some towels and see if that does not help ease your discomfort, Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Aragorn, for putting up with me." He teased lightly, attempting to take up the reins, but his arm hurt too much to grip the leather even a tiny bit, so he passed them back to Aragorn.  
  
They continued riding swiftly until they came upon an ancient highway that ran down from Isengard to the crossings. For a bit of the way it ran along the river and at last it turned away and went straight towards the gates of Isengard, and these were underneath the mountain-sidein the west of the valley. They followed this rode for a while, until they came to the feet of the Misty Mountains around midnight, unable to ride further, because the pain in Legolas' arm intensified with every movement of the horse. Also, even Theoden was becoming weary, so Gandalf agreed that the company should set up camp for the night.  
  
Aragorn wrapped the Elf in a warm blanket and allowed him to sit and rest while the rest of the group performed the duties of setting up camp: collecting firewood, laying out sleeping rolls and rationing the food from their packs. Once they had a decent fire going, many of Theoden's men began settling down, some even trying their best to fall asleep, despite the circumstances they were under. Legolas, now lying in his sleeping roll, accepted a mug of athelas tea and a piece of fresh bread, cheese and dried meat for supper. Gimli sat beside Legolas eating as well and trying to take his companion's mind off of his discomfort by telling jokes and stories passed on from generation to generation of dwarves.  
  
Gandalf sat down beside Theoden who was watching Legolas with concern etched in his weathered face.  
  
"Legolas is in so much pain," Theoden began. "Is there naught we can do for him to ease it?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head as he watched Legolas weakly sip from the mug of tea he held, his long blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. "I am afraid there is not," he replied sadly. "The pain he is feeling is an after- effect of the poison. I fear he will be in great pain for a long time."  
  
"At least there is no fever present," Theoden added.  
  
"Aye." Gandalf agreed. "You ought to rest for now. We have quite a bit of riding to do tomorrow."  
  
Eventually Theoden heeded Gandalf's advice, as did the rest of his men. Legolas lay down as well, but he was actually to exhausted to fall asleep himself. He gazed up at the star-lit sky, watching as the whispy gray clouds moved past.  
  
Aragorn, unable to sleep, sat a bit a part from the rest of the group, a slight frown on his face as he listened to Legolas singing quietly,  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
  
Silverin penna miriel  
  
O menel aglar elenath  
  
Na-chaered palan-diriel  
  
O galadhremmin ennorath  
  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
  
Nef aear, si nef aearon  
  
(J.R.R. Tolkien)  
  
Gimli seemed to have dozed off at that point, and much to Aragorn's amusement, was snoring loudly. Legolas grinned softly before standing up with a grimace and going over to sit beside the ranger.  
  
"Can not sleep either?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No," Aragorn sighed. "I can find no comfort here I am afraid. Not when there is darkness all around." He smiled at the Elf. "What about you? I thought you were exhausted earlier."  
  
"I was, but the pain is too great to enjoy much sleep." Legolas replied, sighing.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Would you like some athelas tea? That usually relaxes you."  
  
"If it would not be much trouble," Legolas replied thoughtfully.  
  
"No trouble at all, my friend. Try to lay down and I'll gather the herbs from my pack."  
  
Legolas did as he was told, and lay down on his sleeping roll, gazing up at the dark sky. One thing he did not expect happened within a few moments, and caused a few of Theoden's men to cry out and draw arms. A darkness, deeper than the night itself, began to cover the sky over them. Gandalf stood up and told the men to lower their weapons and to allow the darkness to pass over them. With the darkness came voices, whisperings and groanings and an endless rustling sigh and the earth shook under them. All were relieved when the darkness passed, only no one was able to go back to sleep.  
  
Aragorn finally returned to Legolas with the steaming mug of tea and a towel bathed in athelas oil he had also kept in his pack. "I was wondering what kept you," Legolas grunted, struggling to sit up as he accepted the mug. "What is that for?" he asked, nodding towards the towel.  
  
"This should ease the pain a little in your shoulder," Aragorn explained. "I am going to wrap it around your arm."  
  
"Ah. Carry on, then." Legolas encouraged, having to take on the task of drinking the tea with one hand. Aragorn shook his head with a smirk as he gently began to wrap the heavily scented towel around the Elf's injured arm. Legolas cried out when pressure was put on it, and everyone whirled around, expecting to see an attacker.  
  
"Sorry," Aragorn called and the group went back to their own business.  
  
"Must you tie it so tightly?" Legolas snapped, setting his mug of tea on the ground.  
  
"I did not tie it tightly at all, Legolas," Aragorn replied just as harshly. "I do wish you would stop jumping down my throat with everything an."  
  
Legolas stared at him, wide-eyed. "Have I been?" he asked softly.  
  
Aragorn gave him a look. "Yes, you have. I am not going to lie to you, Legolas, but you have been thoroughly miserable for the past two days to the rest of us.  
  
Legolas did not know what to say so he just allowed Aragorn to continue working, feeling deeply bruised. Eomer, who had heard the arguments, pulled Aragorn aside once the towel had been wrapped around Legolas' arm and the Elf had attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Why did you tell him off, Aragorn?" Eomer asked. "You know he is ill."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I do, yes." He leaned towards the man and added, "I used reverse psychology on Legolas. Tell him what he does not wish to hear and he will give it some thought, and perhaps change his ways a bit. Just because he is ill does not give him the right to refuse help."  
  
Eomer laughed. "I see. Well, I am off to try and sleep while we still have time. The sun should be up within the next hour or so. I would advise the same for you, Aragorn." He added.  
  
"All right, Eomer." Aragorn watched Theoden's nephew go over to his sleeping roll and lay down, before going over to his own and lying down himself. He wondered if he had done the right thing, but then decided he probably had. 'Leave the matter till morning,' Aragorn thought silently before drifing off in an uneasy doze. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Oh goodness, I apologize for having left you all at a standstill for so long! I'm sure you are all dying to know what happens next, right? *G* Well, here is the next chapter, at last! Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At dawn, the company made to continue on their journey to Isengard. After Legolas awoke, he walked over to Aragorn, who was busy packing up his sleeping roll and his other supplies into his pack. "Aragorn." He spoke quietly, causing the ranger to jump and nearly drop a container of herbs he had been replenishing. Aragorn stood up and faced the Elf, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Yes Legolas?"  
  
"I am sorry for how poorly I behaved towards you last night. I have not been feeling well and the pain has made me rather cranky. Forgive me." He smiled softly. Aragorn patted his friend's shoulder and smiled back.  
  
"Of course I forgive you, Legolas. Are you warm enough?"  
  
"I am all right for now, thank you, though I am afraid I will need a bit of help getting onto the horse. My legs feel like jelly."  
  
Aragorn allowed the prince to lean on his arm and brought him to his white stallion, where Gimli stood waiting, grinning through his beard. "I get to ride with you again, Legolas."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Very good."  
  
"I think you are well enough at this point," Gandalf explained, watching as Aragorn gave Legolas a leg up. Once everyone was settled, Gandalf gave the word and the company started to move. They went slowly, riding now upon the highway. It was broad and hard , and well-tended. Dimly through the mists they could descry the long arm of the mountains rising on their left. They had passed into Nan Curunir, the Wizard's Vale. That was a sheltered valley open only to the South.  
  
Legolas gazed around him, feeling the cool breeze against his face as the company continued to move forward. He was feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded for a moment, and he had to close his eyes and take deep, cleansing breaths, remembering pleasant times at home back in Mirkwood with his family. He suddenly let out a small gasp and squeezed his eyes shut, clutching the leather reins until his knuckles turned paler than they already were.  
  
"Are you all right, laddie?"  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas gulped, clutching at his throbbing shoulder, and the ranger pulled his horse to a stop immediately.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" He asked, looking over his shoulder, and his eyes widened at his companion's face, which was twisted with pain. At this point, the rest of the company had halted and were waiting patiently for Aragorn to dismount and to go over to the Elf, who was gritting his teeth.  
  
"It hurts, Aragorn," he whispered.  
  
"What kind of hurt? Does it ache or sting?" Aragorn wanted to know, wondering if he should apply ointment to the wound before they continued onward again. Legolas managed a deep breath and his crystal blue eyes opened again.  
  
"Both." Legolas choked.  
  
"Legolas, I am going to need you to climb down from the horse so I can examine your arm a bit more closely."  
  
"Aragorn, I-I can't." Legolas hissed. "I can't move my arm."  
  
Gandalf turned his horse in the direction of the two and raised his eyes. "But your legs are working fine, Master Elf, so I insist you follow Aragorn's direction before your arm grows worse," the white wizard ordered, much to the young prince's surprise. Gimli released his grip around the Elf's waist and watched as Legolas slid off of the steed and to the ground, and finally stood weakly facing Aragorn.  
  
The ranger set his pack on the ground and asked that Legolas remove his tunic and shirt so he could see whether in deed the ointment needed to be put on. Legolas was horrified at the idea of having to undress in front of the large group of men, many of whom he hardly had the pleasure of getting aquainted with. "I most certainly will not," Legolas snapped.  
  
"Would you rather I chop it off then, to spare you the embarrassment?" Aragorn snarled, unsheathing his sword and holding the gleaming piece of metal before him. Legolas's mouth fell open and his eyes bulged.  
  
"There now, that is enough," Gandalf ordered, "We'll have no bloodshed here, not between two companions especially."  
  
Aragorn glanced at the wizard with a look that said 'I was only trying to get him to cooperate', and the wizard continued to stare sternly at him. Aragorn sighed, and put the sword back into its sheath. "I will tell you what. We will go behind some trees, so the only person who could see you is me. Is that fair enough?"  
  
Legolas sighed and nodded. "Very well. I suppose I will do anything to stop this blasted arm from hurting so." He looked at Eomer who was watching the situation before him seriously and then glared at Gimli who was grinning with amusement through his thick beard.  
  
"Don't say a word, dwarf," Legolas snarled, following Aragorn behind a tree. Gandalf sat upon his horse sighing and shaking his head, muttering something inaudible under his breath, though in a rather impatient tone.  
  
Behind the tree Legolas took off his tunic and shirt, revealing the swollen arm, and Aragorn shook his head sadly. It must have been the up and down movement of the horse that caused the swelling to rise again in this manner. "All red and I can see a tint of blue again," Aragorn told Legolas.  
  
"Then I was not ready to leave as yet when you took me away from the house," Legolas growled.  
  
"You were clearly getting well, Legolas, and at this point, we cannot afford to loose time. Now what I can do for you is wrap some damp gauze around it to try and bring that down, after I put some of this on-" he held up the familiar white cream Legolas remembered Eowyn putting on him while he was still staying in Theoden's house. It smelled strongly of eucalyptus, and it was rather soothing once you breathed it in.  
  
"Very well then. Do what you must," Legolas held out his bare arm for the ranger to care for, and Aragorn blinked in surprise.  
  
"All right, thank you." He opened the sack and pulled out a long strip of gauze and his fresh canteen of water, and first, put some of the cream onto the Elf's shoulder, his eyes crossing at the strong scent. Legolas stood rigid as his friend smoothed on the cream so it was only a light shade of white. After that, Aragorn dampened the gauze with the cool water and wrapped it firmly around the Elf's arm, covering the wound completely. When he finished, he returned the Elf's clothing and the two of them, once Legolas had redressed, went back to join the company.  
  
"Did that help you a might?" Gandalf asked, as Aragorn helped Legolas back up onto the horse, and Gimli got into position again, prepared to hold on for when the ride began again.  
  
"A might," Legolas grunted, relieved that his wound felt a bit cooler and hurt a bit less now with the ointment on it.  
  
"Good. Let us away then, we have not much time." He let out a cry and the group began to move forward, continuing down the path through the city of Isengard. There were many houses and great pieces of metal machinery, that took the place of the once lush green that used to occupy the area. A thick, grey mist hung over the company, sinking deep into their bones.  
  
"Dreary," Eomer muttered, as he rode up between Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
"Yes." Gandalf shook his head sadly.  
  
The plain, too, was bored and delved. Shafts were driven deep into the ground; their upper ends were covered by low mounds and domes of stone, so that in the moonlight the Ring of Isengard looked like a graveyard of unquiet dead. For the ground trembled. The shafts ran down by many slopes and spiral stairs to caverns far under; there Saruman had treasuries, stores-houses, armouries, smithies, and great furnaces. Iron wheels revolved there endlessly, and hammers were thudded. At night plumes of vapour steamed from the vents, lit from beneath with red light, or blue, or venomous green. (1)  
  
A strong place and wonderful was Isengard, and long it had been beautiful; and there great lords had dwelt, the wardens of Gondor upon the West, and the wise men that watched the stars. But Saruman had slowly shaped it to his shifting purposes, and made it better, as he thought, being deceived---for all those arts and s ubtle devices, for which he forsook his former wisdom, and which fondly he imagined were his own, came but from Mordor; so that he was naught, only a little copy, a child's model or a slaves flattery, of that vast fortress, armoury, prison, furnace of great power, Barad-dur, the Dark Tower, which suffered no rival, and laughed at flattery, biding its time, secure in its pride and its immeasurable strength. (2)  
  
Legolas nearly fell off of his horse twice after the fumes of Isengard started to go to his head. If Gimli hadn't had his arms clasped tightly around his waist, he would have certainly done so. His arm was not hurting nearly as much since Aragorn put on the salve, and the eucalyptus scent had pretty much disappeared, which was a shame, as it was very calming.  
  
At last Gandalf halted them and beckoned to them, and they came, and they saw that beyond him the mists had cleared, and a pale sunlight shone. The hour of noon had passed. They were come to the doors of Isengard. The king and all his company sat silent on their horses, marveling, perceiving that the power of Saruman was overthrown; but how they could not guess. And now they turned their eyes towards a great archway, and the ruined gates. There they saw close behind them a great rubble heap; and suddenly they were aware of two small figures lying on it at their ease, grey-clad, hardly to be seen among the stones. There were bottles and bowls and platters laid beside them, as if they had just eaten well, and now rested from their labour. One seemed asleep; the other, with crossed legs and arms behind his head, leaned back against a broken rock and sent from his mouth long wisps and little rings of thin blue smoke. (3)  
  
Everyone slowly peered down at the creatures lying there, trying to get a better look. At last, one sprang to his feet.  
  
"YOU!" Aragorn shouted, pointing at him, mixed expressions of anger and amusement on his face as he recognized the stranger. The King and his men were startled. The creature looked like a tiny man almost, with a head of thick curly wheat-colored hair and rosy cheeks. He had big hands and overly large feet covered in almost fur. He wore a travel-stained cloak of the same hue and shape as Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli had worn when they rode to Edoras. He bowed very low, putting his hand upon his breast. Then, seeming not to observe the wizard and his friends, he turned to Eomer and the king.  
  
"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" he said. "We are the door-wardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who alas! Is over come with weariness-" he gave the other a dig with his foot---"Is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or, doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guests."  
  
"Doubtless he would!" laughed Gandalf. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"  
  
By this point, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had dismounted from their horses and were standing in a row in front of the hobbits with raised eyebrows. Legolas reached up and grasped his injured shoulder, grimacing as another shot of pain went through it.  
  
Merry frowned, noticing this, and he gave Legolas a puzzled look. "What's wrong with your arm?" He asked.  
  
'Of course he would have no idea,' Legolas thought miserably as Aragorn and Gimli helped the Elf sit down on a boulder. "Nothing," He grunted. "Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Aragorn snorted. "Oh stop being such a baby, and tell them what happened. They're friends, and they're concerned, and they have a right to be."  
  
Legolas gave Aragorn a look that could kill. "You tell them, why don't you?" He released his grip on his shoulder.  
  
"If that's how you want it," Aragorn grumbled. He was getting a bit frustrated with the Elf.  
  
"Was he wounded?" Pippin wanted to know.  
  
"I guess you could say he was," Aragorn told him. "He had an arrow tip in his right shoulder that he got I think when you two were first kidnapped, but we were so busy killing the orcs that he didn't think it was necessary to let us know about it." Aragorn gave Legolas a look, and the Elf turned away. "The arrow tip turned out to be poisonous, and it took a while for it to go into effect..."  
  
The hobbits gasped. "He was POISONED?" Merry cried in disbelief. "Master Elf, that was very very foolish not to tell Aragorn you were hurt," He scolded.  
  
"Do not tell me what I already know," Legolas snarled.  
  
"He nearly died from it too," Aragorn sighed.  
  
"He's a great hero then," Pippin complimented, beaming at the Elf proudly.  
  
Legolas stared at him. "I am a hero?"  
  
"Not many people survive serious poison, and you did. You must have been very brave then."  
  
Gimli grinned through his beard. "I do believe you're blushin, Master Legolas."  
  
"Not a word out of you, dwarf," Legolas snarled. "Well, I am quite flattered you two feel that way, though I am afraid I can not feel the same." He walked a few feet away and just stood by himself.  
  
"Let him be," Gandalf told Aragorn who went to comfort his companion, and the ranger stepped back, nodding. "He will be all right."  
  
"He does not wish to be coddled, does he?" Pippin sniggered.  
  
"No, he doesn't," Aragorn sighed. "So tell me, Master Meriadoc," He began, "Just what were the two of you doing here? I cannot belive you were here the entire time, and perfectly intact!"  
  
"That's right, you rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A find hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling- and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!" Gimli cried, pointing a finger at them accusingly.  
  
"Well!" Merry huffed.  
  
"One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," said Pippin. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts?"  
  
"Well-earned?" Gimli scoffed. "I cannot believe that!"  
  
"Legolas, get back here, will you? Stop moping and act your own age!" Aragorn spat. He'd had it. Legolas turned around and blinked, startled at Aragorn's burst of outrage at him. The hobbits had shut up and were watching as Legolas stood his ground and refused to move from his spot. No human would talk to him in that tone and expect to get what he wanted. "Legolas, come here!" Aragorn ordered, pointing to the spot in front of him.  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the Elf who turned his head away again. "Aragorn, relax, lad. He is old enough to fend for himself if he needs. I understand you are becoming frustrated with his behavior, but we all know why he has been acting in such a manner."  
  
Aragorn sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, collapsing onto the boulder.  
  
"He's better, isn't he?" asked Merry hopefully, feeling suddenly very worried about Legolas.  
  
"Mostly."  
  
Theoden, who had been quiet for a time, stepped up at last. "It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends," the king spoke. "So days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have seen many since I left my house; and now here before my eyes stand yet another of the folk of legend. Are not these the Halflings, that some among us call the Holbytlan?"  
  
"Hobbits, if you please, lord," said Pippin.  
  
"Hobbits?" said Theoden. "Your tongue is strangely changed; but the name sounds not unfitting so. Hobbits! No report that I have heard does justice to the truth."  
  
Merry and Pippin each bowed low. "You are gracious, lord; or I hope that I may so take your words," Pippin said. "And here is another marvel! I have wandered in many lands, since I left my home, and never till now have I found people that I knew any story concerning hobbits."  
  
While the hobbits stood talking with the King, Aragorn broke away to walk over to Legolas, who was sitting and facing away from them. His normally bright blue eyes were dull and sad, and his face was white as marble. At this point, it was hard to tell if he would ever be the same again. Before Aragorn could start a conversation, Gandalf ordered the two of them over to stand with the rest of the group so he could discuss with them the next plan of action that would take place.  
  
"I must go and meet with this Treebeard, who directed Merry and Pippin to guard the gates," Gandalf explained. "He left a message that he wished to speak with me."  
  
"Treebeard?" Legolas was confused.  
  
"He's an Ent." Pippin explained.  
  
"Ah yes, I have heard great tales of those creatures," Legolas replied thoughtfully.  
  
Gandalf raised his eyes before turning to Theoden. "Well, will you ride with me to find Treebeard? We must go round about, but it is not far. When you see Treedbeard, you will learn much. For Treebeard is Fangorn, and the eldest and chief of the Ents, and when you speak with hin you will hear the speech of the oldest of all living things."  
  
"I will come with you," said Theoden. "Farewell, my hobbits! May we meet again in my house! There you shall sit beside me and tell me all that your hearts desire: the deeds of your grandsires, as far as you can reckon them; and we will speak also of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore. Farewell!" The king remounted his horse and gave a final wave, before he followed Gandalf away.  
  
Merry and Pippin bowed low. "So that is the King of Rohan!" said Pippin in an undertone. "A fine old fellow. Very polite."  
  
A/N: Many of the descriptions in this chapter were actually taken from The Two Towers, in case any of it looks familiar. I am sorry I took so long with this chapter---I just haven't been motivated to write this story for some reason. But here it is! Please read and review! 


End file.
